Future Souls
by solarbear
Summary: A kishin and witch from the future come to the past in a desperate way to escape a fight, but the DWMA students and teacher they were fighting come with them. The two groups land in two different places the kishin and witch are somewhere in Rome, while the students and teacher land in Death City and why do they look so much like Maka and the gang. [Sorry bad summary.]
1. Future events

**Hi there guys I'm Solarbear and this is my first Soul Eater fan fiction so forgive me if the characters act ooc. Now this story is a combination of events that happened in both the manga and anime. Soul is a death scythe, all the events in the manga that the anime didn't cover happened, Mifune is alive, Lord Death is alive, Kid is not a Shinigami, Chrona is still alive and is a boy, Black*Star can control the enchanted sword mode and can use its forms, and the ending is the anime's ending.**

**I don not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Deep inside a cave in China there stood an injured 23 year old with orange hair, soulless green eyes. He was wearing a dark green shirt, grey pants, and black army boots. Next to him was a woman who was in her mid-twenties. She had blue hair that covered her right eye, blue eyes. She was wearing a black hoodie with a picture of a scorpion on the back, underneath she was wearing a brown shirt, she had on blue jeans, and black shoes. Both were locked in a corner and had tears and rips on their clothes.

The ones that were cornering them were a bunch of teenage girls and boys. One was a 16 year old girl with electric blue hair and green eyes. She was wearing a pink shirt with floral prints, white pants that had pictures of stares on them, and black boots. She was caring a pure black katana.

Next to her was a 16 year old boy with red hair and green eyes. He was wearing a short sleeved green shirt with the bottom part being white, black fingerless  
gloves that had pictures of stares on them, grey shorts, and white shoes. He was caring a machine gun.

Next to him was a 16 year old girl with blond hair on the left side of her hair there were white stripes and she had blue eyes. She was wearing a purple hat that covered her hair, an orange shirt, a brown skirt, and pink high heels. She was swinging around a chain scythe.

Next was a 16 year old boy with blond hair and pale purple eyes. He was wearing a long sleeved blood red shirt, with sliver pants, and black shoes. He was carrying a scythe with the blade being red and white.

And lastly was a 26 year old woman that was floating above them with a broom. She had brown hair and red eyes. She was wearing a witch like hat with a chameleon face on it, a green blouse, black pants, and black high heels.

"Kishin Rex and witch Jade your souls are ours!" said the red haired boy preparing to fire his gun.

Jade leaned in close to Rex's ear. "Any ideas left in that head of your?" she asked.

He smiled "Actually yes. Cast that spell, the one I told you about and I'll amplify it with my powers." ordered Rex.

The witch nodded and stood up. "Scorp, scorpion, scorp, hiss, hiss, scorpian." she chanted then a small vortex appeared. The Rex stood up and waved his fingers around and the vortex grew bigger.

"What the?!" said the blond haired girl.

The kishin and the witch jumped into the vortex and it started to slowly disappear.

"Come on guys there getting away!" said the blond boy as he jumped into the portal.

"Wait Justin!" said his scythe. The scythe turned to a 16 year old girl. She had white hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a long sleeved blue shirt, an old yellow jacket, a yellow skirt, and red shoes. She jumped into the portal, after her meister. Her friends had no choice, but to follow them.

"Wait don't go!" said the woman on the broom, but the teenagers didn't listen and went after their friends.

The weapons they were holding changed. The katana turned to 18 year old guy with white hair and yellow eyes. He was wearing a black shirt, silver pants, and black shoes. The machine gun turned to a 15 year old girl who had short pink hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a cowboy hat, a sliver blouse, blue jeans, and red high heels. The chain scythe turned to a 16 year old boy with black hair and red eyes. He was wearing brown colored Japanese clothing. All of them jumped into the portal.

"Damn, I have to go after them, no telling where they'll end up." said the woman flew into the portal before it disappeared.

* * *

Soul was eating breakfast with Maka. He was still a little drowsy and really didn't want to go to school. He ate his bacon slowly while Maka was already done.

"Hurry up Soul were going to be late for school." said Maka.

"I don't understand why I still have to go, I'm already a death scythe so there no point for me to go." said Soul.

"Soul even though you a death scythe we still have to go. There's still so much we have to learn about." said Maka.

"Alright I'll hurry up. This is so uncool." mumbled Soul as he continued to eat in a much faster paste.

* * *

The teenagers and one adult were in what appeared to be a giant yellow space, but it was moving. They saw numbers passing by, but because they were moving so fast they couldn't see them.

"Man what is this place, do you now Mrs. Angela?" asked the blue haired girl.

Angelia shook her head. "No, but it those seem familiar." she said. She looked at the number more closely.

Jade turned around to see the meisters and their weapons coming. "Damn. Rex they're following us." she said.

He turned to face her. "What they can't come it could ruin the plan and were close to our destination. I'll just have to stop them." he said. His fingers then sparked with electricity and then everyone felt a big shock wave. The yellow space started to break and everyone stopped moving.

"What's happening?" asked the red haired guy.

"I don't know Brown*Star." said the white haired girl.

"Wait guys I know where we are!" said Angela, but before she could say anything else two portals appeared in the bottom of their feet. All of them were consumed by the portals. The meisters and their weapons in one and the kishin and witch within the other.

* * *

In the Death Room Lord Death felt something was off in the air and he looked around suspiciously. 'Again, I've been feeling them more frequently, one should appear in the school.' thought Lord Death.

"Lord Death is something wrong?" asked Stein.

"Oh nothing Stein. Anyway I want to see your class today." said Lord Death.

"Why?" asked Stein.

"What, is it wrong for me to check on one of my teachers classes every now and again." lied Lord Death.

"Well no, okay I'll bring a mirror into the class room so you can see how the class is going." said Stein not believing the lie. He left the Death Room.

'If I'm correct a ripple should appear in Stein classroom. Hopefully what comes out of that ripple is good.' thought Lord Death.

Stein was in his classroom dissecting some poor animal while his students watched in discussed. They were taking notes on what Stein was saying, they wouldn't normally do this, but Lord Death was watching them and they wanted to be in their best behavior.

"Man this is so boring." said Soul.

"Soul shut up Lord Death is watching us." said Maka.

"I know, but why the hell is he here." said Soul.

"Father might simply be trying to evaluate the class, you know check up on us." said Kid who is sitting behind them with Liz and Patti.

"Don't you find that strange he has never checked up on our classes before." said Soul.

"Lord Death has reasons on doing what he those. Maybe something might happen." said Maka.

"I doubt it." said Soul.

Lord Death looked at Steins class room threw the mirror, but nothing happened yet. 'Maybe I was wrong.' thought Lord Death.

Then Stein stopped with his lesson because he heard a giant rip. He looked up and saw a rip in the sky. Many of the students looked at it in shock while Lord Death had a worried expression. Just then a group of teenagers and one adult fell out of the tear in the air. One of them got up, it was Brown*Star.

"Where the hell are we?" he asked.

"I think were in Shibusen." said the black hared kid.

"What how we were just in Asia." said the white haired boy.

"Everyone calm down I think I know where we are just let me explain." said Angela.

"Yes you do because why is a witch like you doing here?" said Stein. Angela turned to look at him and her face was filled shock.

* * *

**And that's the first chapter of Future Souls. Sorry if it was confusing and/or rushed. Like I said before this is my first Soul Eater fan fiction so please give me some helpful reviews as to how I can make this better.**


	2. Explanation

**Hi there guys I hope you like last chapter. Well this will be interesting let's see how the DWMA will react to the future kids. **

**I do not own Soul Eater!**

* * *

Angela looked at Stein the shock still on her face. Stein narrowed his eyes. "Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to answer my question? asked Stein.

"That guy looks a lot like Mr. Stein." whispered the blue hared girl.

"I know Pink*Star, but he looks a lot younger." whispered Brown*Star.

Angela looked at Stein as the shock on her face was replaced with worry. "Kids whatever you do don't do anything." whispered Angela to the group before facing Stein. "You don't really need to know why we're here, but I will tell you if you tell me the date and the location?" asked Angela.

"It's October 4 2013 and we're in the DWMA." said Stein.

Angela's face started to pour out some sweat. 'It's just I had expected. I can't believe Jade knew how to conjure up that time vortex!' thought Angela.

"Okay I'll tell you, but I would prefer we could speak in private. All these kids staring at me makes me uncomfortable." said Angela.

"If you want to talk in private then come to the Death Room and we can talk there, you can also bring your friends along." offered lord Death.

"But Lord Death." said Stein.

"I'll be happy to and don't worry I know my way around this place. Come on." said Angela as the kids followed, but Stein followed as well to keep an eye on them.

As the group was walking to the death room Stein took this chance to look at their souls. He noticed that most of the kids souls were rather strange, but the witches soul was rather unique. It was like he saw it before, but only this one is more mature and older.

'Who is this woman.' thought Stein. He then looked at Brown*Star, 'And the kid with the red hair he looks so much like Spirit! Only his eyes are green.'

* * *

"I wonder who those guys were?" asked Tsubaki to no one in particular as she and the others left school.

"I know they just showed up out of nowhere." stated Liz.

"Yeah, but I did like that girl wearing the hat. She was so symmetrical!" said Kid happily. Liz just glared at him.

"Don't talk about them because of that big entrance they made everyone's talking about them, while they should be talking about me!" roared Black*Star.

"Black*Star please calm down?" asked Tsubaki.

"You know it was rather strange how they came. There was a big rip in the sky and then they popped out with the witch." stated Liz.

"I wonder if they'll let me have her soul once they kill her?" asked Patti.

"Patti I don't think they would." said Liz.

"We'll probably learn more about them tomorrow, but still that guy with the red hair freaked me out. He reminded me of my dad!" wailed Maka.

* * *

In a forest somewhere in Rome a tear in the sky appeared and Rex and Jade popped out.

"Man, my head." groaned Jade she then turned to Rex, "Rex where are we. Did the spell work?"

"Yeah I can tell. Welcome to Rome, twenty years in the past." said Rex.

"Why did we have to go back in time?"

"I have a plan for this era that I will tell you about after we make it to civilization." said Rex.

Jade just sighed. "You and your secrecy." and the two started heading to Rome.

* * *

Angela was continuing to go to the Death Room when she saw Angel, the girl with the hat, walking next to her looking at her intensively.

"Can I help you with something, Angel?" whispered Angela

"Mrs. Angela what's going on?"

"I can't explain now, but after we talk with Lord Death I tell you." Angela went to the Death Room with the others. Waiting for her was Lord Death and Spirit.

"Nice to meet you Lord Death." said Angela.

"Nice to meet you too. Spirit Stein you can leave now." the two men nodded and left. "So who exactly are you and how did you guys get here?"

"Well to answer your second question we were in China battling this witch and kishin." said Angela calmly.

"What!? That's impossible the only Kishin out there is Asura!" said Lord Death.

"Well we were fighting another kishin, it was Rex."

"R-Rex that impossible he's still stuck in that coffin!" said Lord Death clearly shocked.

"Well he'll escape in the future which leads me to answer your first question. You see Lord Death my name is Angela the same Angela who's six years old here."

"What? Then means you're from the…"

"Future? Yeah I 'm from the future and the group of teens behind me are future students of the DWMA. You see Rex escaped his coffin 18 years later with the help of a witch called Jade. We were about to defeat them, but Jade casted a spell that took us 20 years into the past." Angela looked back at the group their faces filled with shock.

Lord Death looked like he was in deep thought. "So if Rex really is in this time line then we have to defeat him while we still can. Do you want me to tell some of our best students the story?"

"No, absolutely not. That would be a disaster you could change the future and maybe stop these kids from existing, so don't tell anyone where from the future."

"Okay, I believe you guys need a place to stay? We have some dorms in the school you can use."

"That would be great thank you Lord Death," said Angela as she left the Death Room with her students.

"Mrs. Angela was that all true." asked Pink*Star the girl with blue hair.

"Yes and your parents younger self's are here, but you can't tell them your their kids. Except for Ray, your parents aren't dating yet and you could mess up your very existence by doing so. You guys are allowed to be friends with them, but you can't tell them anything or we could mess up the future."

* * *

**Sorry if this was rushed. Also sorry for the long wait I've just been so busy with school.**


	3. Fight between the past and the future

**Hi there guys I hope you like last chapter. Let's see how the future kids will react on their first day.**

**I do not own Soul Eater!**

* * *

Alex, the kid wearing the Japanese clothing, woke up in the morning he looked at his dorm room. He saw his sister Rosie, the girl with the white hair sleeping peacefully. Sleeping on the floor with a pillow was a white furred cat. Alex went to the bathroom and started to prepare for the mourning. When he was done he saw the white fur can looking at him with its golden eyes.

"Good morning cousin." the cat said. Then in a puff of smoke he turned to the 18 year old guy.

"Good morning, Ray. Is Rosie awake?" asked Alex.

"Nah. Your sister is still sleeping like a rock." answered Ray.

"I'll wake her up. We have a big day ahead of us. I can't believe we're in the past. I can't wait to meet my mom and dad." Alex said with huge grin reveling shark white teeth.

"Yeah I know how you feel, I can't wait to meet my parents too. But we'll have to be careful." said Ray. Alex nodded and went to wake up his sister.

* * *

Brown*Star and Pink*Star were already dressed and ready for school like it was any normal day.

"I can't wait to go to class." said Pink*Star excitedly.

"Calm down. School won't start for another hour and a half. Besides that gives us time to run from mom and dad." said Brown*Star.

Pink*Star looked at her brother shocked. "What? You don't want to meet mom and dad?"

"Not really. If do we might accidently destroy all of space time."

"Oh come on. We both know Rex and Jade are already doing that! We need time to rest before hunting them down an besides were in the past. This gives us a chance to know mom and dad in a deeper level."

Brown*Star sighed. "Okay fine."

"Yay!" and the both of them went to the cafeteria.

* * *

Angle was already in the cafeteria with Mrs. Angela and with her cousins Justin and Norma, the girl with purple hair. Brown*Star, Pink*Star, Rosie, Ray, and Alex all soon came. They all ate silently and when they were finished Angela called for their attention.

"Okay guys welcome to your first day in the past. I talked to Lord Death a little and I'll being teaching with Stein. All of you will go about in your regular schedules. Also be careful not to reveal too much on where you're from, we don't need a time paradox happening. And lastly please try to hang out with your parents this is a great chance to know your parents when they were a lot younger." said Angela. Everyone nodded, Mrs. Angela always explained very simply. They were about to leave, but they heard the door open with a slam and saw Black*Star come with an angry expression on his face. He, Tsubaki, and the other all came. Tsubaki was trying to calm Black*Star down.

"So that's where you bastards were!" shouted Black*Star as he jumped on the table. "Do you think you can come here and out shine me? I'm the guy who will surpass God!"

"Black*Star they didn't mean to out shine you. Can you please calm down before you make a scene?" asked Tsubaki not noticing that Brown*Star and Pink*Star were trying not to look at Black*Star.

"Look we never meant to out shine you. We were battling this really powerful witch and she teleported us here." explained Angela. The explanation seemed to have calmed Black*Star down a little.

"All right I forgive you, but never out shine me again." said Black*Star as he got off the table. "So who are you guys?"

"Well I'm Rick, and this is my sister Catherin." explained Brown*Star giving his sister and him fake names.

"I'm Rosie and this is my brother Alex and our cousin Ray." introduced Rosie.

"I'm Norma and this is my brother Justin and my cousin Angel." explained Norma.

"And I'm Mrs. Angela I will be teaching alongside Stein until we're all healed up and can track down that witch."

"Nice to meet you guys I'm Maka, this is my partner Soul, that's Black*Star, his partner Tsubaki, that's Kid, and his partners Liz and Patti." introduced Maka, but then she noticed she forgot someone. "Sorry Crona and the disgusting creature on his back is Ragnarok."

"Hey!" complained Ragnarok.

* * *

It was currently the afternoon in Rome and Rex and Jade were in a restaurant eating. Rex wore a brand new set of cloths that looked like his old ones. Jade also wore a new set of clothes. She now wore a black fedora, with an orange blouse, turquoise pants, and green high heels.

"So what's the plan?" Jade asked as she ate some pastrami.

"Well I guess I should start on the reason why we are in this point in time. You see Jade in this point I time many major events happen and it is because of these events that have brought us our enemies. Their parents fall in love in this point in time and I plane on killing their parents so they won't exist." Rex explained.

"Why do I have the feeling this isn't the full plan."

"That's because it isn't. I'll explain the rest of the plane to you later." Rex said as he continued to eat. Jade sighed and continued to eat.

* * *

Rosie noticed that there was a thorn less rose in Tsubaki's hair. "Hey, Tsubaki, why do you have a flower in your hair?"

Tsubaki blushed a little. "Well you see for a couple months now some guy has been giving me flowers whose meanings mean love. I don't know who he is, but I would really like to meet him." she said hopefully.

"I'm sure you'll meet him someday Tsubaki." Soul said with a slit hint of hope in his voice. Rosie noticed this and smiled.

As they reached Stein's class room Maka looked at Brown*Star and Pink*Star. "Hey, Rick, Catherin, why do you guys have stars on your clothing like Black*Stars?"

Pink*Star looked around her seat uneasily. "Well you see where we come from Black*Star is famous and a lot of kids have stars on their cloths because it's his mark."

"Did you guys hear that? I'm famous!" Black*Star shouted, but was hit by a Maka Shop.

Stein came with Angela. Everyone looked at Angela with uneasiness, but after remembering that she was their teacher they sort of calmed down a little. She can't hurt them, right?

"Hello there everyone, my name is Mrs. Angela, but you can call me Angela. I will be your teacher alongside Dr. Stein here and my students will be learning besides you. I will be teaching you guys until Lord Death can help us find the witch who brought us here." explained Angela.

"Well thank you Angela for introducing yourself to us." Stein said blowing smoke from his cigarette. "I was thinking of postponing the lesson today so we can evaluate the skills of new students."

"Those that mean we have to fight them?" asked Black*Star.

"Yes Black*Star that those mean you fight them. Now we only have enough time for one fight so Black*Star how about you verse that Rick kid." Stein suggested. Black*Star agreed to the fight and Brown*Star nodded. Everyone went outside for the fight. Tsubaki and Norma turned to their weapon forms. Black*Star and Brown*Star glared at each other.

"Don't be sad when you lose, Rick." Black*Star said.

"I don't plane on losing." Rick fired the machine gun. Black*Star dodged before he could get hit. He noticed that Brown*Star was gone and looked around for him, but noticed that in quick swift movements Brown*Star was pointing the gun at Black*Star's stomach. He fired and Black*Star fell back.

"How did you do that?" Black*Star demanded.

"My greatest asset is my speed." Brown*Star said as he fired the gun again. Black*Star dodged and quickly tangled Brown*Star in the chains then he punched him with a soul wavelength punch.

"I'm impressed you can use your soul wavelength as a weapon." admired Brown*Star "But you're not the only one." Brown*Star quickly kicked Black*Star with his soul wavelength.

Maka stared at the fight in awe. "They are so strong!"

Pink*Star gave her a smile. "They're strong, but Rick is stronger." 'But even being 20 years younger dad is still incredibly strong. I don't think Brown*Star can win.' she thought.

Brown*Star kept firing at Black*Star, but then was cut it the arm by Black*Star using Tsubaki in ninja sword mode. He kept trying to cut him, but Brown*Star kept blocking with Norma.

"I'm not a shield!" she complained.

"Be quit!" Brown*Star hissed. He tried to fire at Black*Star, but he was nowhere in sight. Then Black*Star came out of nowhere and punched Brown*Star in the stomach. Brown*Star stumbled back and was tangled in chains again. Norma was also tangled and was in her human form. Black*Star threw them to the floor.

Tsubaki returned to her human form and Black*Star gave them a wild smirk. "I win." he said mockingly.

"That's enough. Black*Star is the winner, but Rick did pretty well too, so good job." Stein said.

Brown*Star and Black*Star shook hands and congratulated themselves.

In the death room Lord Death was talking to Spirit.

"Spirit do you understand you missing?' asked Lord Death.

Spirit nodded his head. "Yeah, don't worry Lord Death those two pre-kishin brothers well get hunted down in no time. They'll wish they were never in Rome." Spirit said. "So who's my partner for this mission?"

"Don't worry Spirit you'll find out when you're in Rome." Lord Death said. 'Hopefully he might find Rex there two. Where are you, you devil. ' he thought.

* * *

**And that is the third chapter, Hope you guys like it and I think most of you know who some of the kids parents are. But can you guys tell me who they are before I reveal them next chapter. **


End file.
